


Good Morning Sunshine

by panthergyrl



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: End-Credit Scene, Endgame Fix-It, M/M, Stucky - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-03
Updated: 2019-04-03
Packaged: 2020-01-04 12:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18343310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panthergyrl/pseuds/panthergyrl
Summary: Soft Boys in the morning.





	Good Morning Sunshine

**Author's Note:**

> I know Endgame is still a few weeks away at this point, but here's a fix-it just in case. This should be a mid-credit/end-credit scene for Avengers: Endgame.

In a small room a man sleeps. Fine but rumpled ivory sheets cover his powerful legs and chiseled ass, leaving the well-defined muscles of his back exposed to the warm, early summer air wafting through the door. His long sandy blond hair has been left tousled from his lover’s fingers. 

A man clad in Captain America’s suit exits the small bathroom. The soft click of the door wakes the man in bed. He turns his head and smiles a sleepy, satisfied, sex-happy smile. His lover leans in for a good-bye kiss - chaste. Far too chaste for either of them, but there’s not time now. Everything that needed to be said was said in the wee small hours between bated breaths, caressing hands, warm kisses, and tangled bodies. 

He reaches with deft hands to pick up his new vibranium shield, pulling back the curtain to his cozy Wakandan hut. Bucky turns one more time to smile at Steve still lounging in the bed of their shared home. Steve’s done enough; he can retire now. Bucky will carry the moniker and shield of Captain America for now. One last smile and he runs to the quinjet filled with his team waiting to carry him off to the next mission. He’ll return, and Steve will be waiting there for him. In their home.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing in years. I have several ideas for Steve/Bucky fics and ficlets, hopefully coming soon. There will be smut in those.
> 
>  
> 
> Come say hi on [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/panthergyrl)


End file.
